Break a leg
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: High school AU. Gabriel and Lucifer feud to see who is going to be opposite Sam in the school play and the winner gets to share a kiss with him.


"Oh lord, they're at it again" Anna said with a sigh as she looked over her shoulder while dipping her paint brush in the small half used can of paint.

"Hmm? Who?" Balthazar said looking up from the pages of music that were around him, cocking an eyebrow before looking around and realization filtered over his face. "What are they on about this time?"

"Lead role" She said, turning back to the set piece she was painting.

"There are two lead roles and BOTH are for guys, sure there is a kiss but it's not like either of them are very against to kissing a guy or each other for that matter" He said, confused.

"Well I had to ask Raphael something earlier, which by the way I am never doing alone again he scares me and found out that one of the roles is already taken"

"Wow big deal been there done that got the footage on youtube, I've never ever seen them act like this before" He cringed as Gabriel jabbed his finger into Lucifers chest, in which the second male growled at him.

"Suppose it's not so much the role but who is the other lead" She said with a smirk.

"Oooooo well don't keep me waiting" Balthazar said.

"Lets just say our prop master has a certain not so little brother that the winner of this role gets to kiss"

"Sam Winchester, shit this is going to get bad" He said as he watched the two males fight.

"I don't give a damn, he is afraid of you so why on earth should I just sit back and miss out on the kiss of the century?" Gabriel said, crossing his arms so he didn't feel like doing something physical to Lucifer.

"Screw that noise, I think me and Sam would be great together and you just won't back off and let him see that I am NOT that bad"

"Well Lucci hate to burst your bubble, but I am not going anywhere so you should really just give up and let me get the part and go for one of the smaller roles, you know where you belong"

Sneering he opened his mouth to growl something back at him when suddenly all the lights went out just to come back a few moments later.

"Cas what are you doing up there?" Raphael yelled up at him.

"Sorry" Castiels strong voice rang out from somewhere up in the balcony. "Blew a fuse"

"Just watch it, we don't have much of a budget and we don't need to rack up more of a bill"

"K" He called back and a few of the spot lights came on and moved around.

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met, just throw this one audition or not do it at all" Lucifer said, looking back at the slightly shorter male.

"Once again no, Dean is so overprotective of his little brother that he won't let anyone even come up to him so this may be the one and only chance to get close to him"

"Oh think you'll get the role and then bam while you're over at his house practicing lines he'll realize that he's madly in love with a midget like you?"

"Oh like you aren't thinking the same thing devil boy" Gabriel sneered at him.

"You are just jealous of how many more plays I've been in, meaning I have the higher chance"

"Like hell you do, now why don't you just"

"Hey Sammy" Was suddenly called out from over by the drawn curtain.

"Don't call me that" Came the response as Sam made his way over and hopped up on the stage.

Even though he was only a freshman, Sam was at least a head taller than the rest and drew attention even when he tried not to. His hair was longer than most guys and rested against his shirt collar and over his forehead. Through out the rest of the school he always was slightly shy, but as soon as he was in the theater there was always a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Sammy, you don't have to be here today?" Dean asked, putting down the basket of fake fruit he was holding.

"Came to help" He said, casting a smile and wave over to where Lucifer and Gabriel were before asking what he can do.

"God he is perfect" Gabriel said as Anna handed Sam a paint brush and a can of white to paint some wooden clouds that have seen better days and needed to be revamped.

"And what an ass"

"See THAT is why I should get this" Gabriel huffed.

"Ok princesses, get to work this play is not going to do itself" Raphael snapped at the two. "Lucifer go and make sure that we have the office for printing out the posters and things, then come back and start cleaning the silverware that is going to be used for the food scene. Gabriel, go make sure Cas isn't going to burn down the school"

Both half nodded and rolled their eyes before heading separate ways, not before tossing a few insults were thrown again.

-0-

"Break a leg" Sam smiled at Gabriel who got up to audition.

"Thanks" Gabriel smiled, winking and shimmying past Sam's long legs.

Gabriel couldn't be happier that this day was here for the auditions, since he was ready to go crazy. For the past two weeks Lucifer did everything in his power to trip him up and get him not ready for the day.

First it was stupid things like giving him the wrong script to try and trip him up, though he couldn't help but smile when Sam was the one to point out the mistake. Then it was other things like trying to spread rumors about Sam and him trying to rile him up, though Dean put a stop to that. Next he even tried to get Gabriel sick by having one of the sick students cough on his locker handle and other of his things. He wasn't sure who helped put a stop to that one, but he wasn't going to complain.

Now it was finally the day, though he wasn't sure Lucifer wouldn't try something except to put his arm around the back of Sam's seat. To his annoyance however Sam didn't seem to notice, his eyes glued on the stage.

"Go ahead Gabe" Raphael said.

Gabriel took a deep breath with his eyes closed, opened them and started to recite his lines, looking out over the crowd of people.

-0-

Nervous wasn't even the beginning of what he was feeling as he headed towards the sheet that was put up with the roles on it. He was almost positive that he was better that Lucifer, there was to much swag in everything he did and that wasn't right for what the character called for. Sighing lightly he got to the sheet and looked.

Sam Winchester was at the very top next to his characters name, right underneath that was Gabriels. The breath of air he let out came out fast as he stared at the paper for a few more minutes, trying to get it through his brain. He got the part, was going to be opposite of Sam, was going to get to kiss Sam. His day officially got better.

"Don't forget, I got your understudy" Lucifer huffed from behind him, making him turn around.

"Oh I won't and you can take pictures when I kiss that sweet mouth"

"Ass"

Gabriel just laughed. "And if anything really happens to me, everyone is automatically is going to assume you did it, so I wouldn't try anything"

Lucifer glared at him and turned on his heels huffing and heading down the hall way, making Gabriel laugh again.

-0-

"You ready for this?" Sam asked, from beside Gabriel behind the curtain waiting for their cue. For their kiss.

"Very much so" Gabriel replied before he felt his cheeks heat up, not that anyone would be able to tell with all the make up on his face.

"You sound like you're very interested in this part of the play" Sam smiled down at him.

"What if I am?"

"Come see me after the kiss and I might just say yes to a question you would like to ask" He winked and nodded to Raphael who signaled they were about to be up.

"Son of a bitch" He laughed a little watching Sam walk out and give his lines.

Lucifer is going to be pissed, not that he could find him self to care when he came out a few moments later and a few minutes later had his lips pressed to the taller male. Yea he couldn't find him self to care, especially later when Sam said yes to a date and kissed him again in front of said male.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

YAY I'M NOT DEAD!

My comp pretty much is though, so the only time I really can get on is at my moms house and then I've been writing more rps than anything but there are a few and I'm going to be putting them up :D


End file.
